maid' for one day
by leesoomanwifey
Summary: author baru membawa FF NC bow..hehehe mian kalau nggak HOT.. mau tau ceritanya kayak apa?kasih tau gak ya? yuk mari dibaca aja daripada penasaran... pair : Kristao / Taoris , laytao , Chentao , xiutao , lutao / hantao EXO-M yaoi fanfiction using Indonesia language
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 'maid' for one day

Cast : EXO-M members

Pair : XiuTao , LuTao / HanTao , KrisTao / Taoris , LayTao , ChenTao

Genre : Yaoi

Rated : M (hehehe NC cuy NC haha #plakk)

length : twoshoot

Hoi ! Hoi ! annyeonghaseyo!

Halo halo…akhirnya setelah bersemedi di toilet (?) dalam jangka waktu yang lama..akhirnya…bisa bikin FF jenis Ini!

Sebenernya udah sering baca sih…tapi baru bisa nge bikin FULL kyk gini….okelah..daripada banyak bacot..kita langsung aja yuk mari~~dibaca~~

Author P.O.V

"ahh….capeknya"ucap namja buntel imut bermuka baozi sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa

"mmm…banget!" timpal luhan

"lay ge…bikini aku es teh dong" ucap chen kepada umma exo-m a.k.a Lay

"Yak! Kau kira aku pembantu apa? Bikin sendiri" jawab lay sambil memberi deathglare-nya kepada namja tampan bersuara _ulala_ itu –chen-

Sementara chen yang merasa diberi deathglare oleh lay langsung diam sampai…

"eumm…biar tao aja ge yang buat! Eumm….tao mau juga soalnya hehe…ada yang mau juga?" ucap tao yang sepertinya membelah keheningan yang diciptakan oleh lay dan chen

"AKU MAU TAO!" jawab kelima namja atau gege si maknae itu..

"mmm…arraseo….chamkaman ne~"

Kelima namja yang sedang tepar duduk di sofa melihat maknae mereka berjalan menuju dapur di dorm mereka.

Tiba-tiba…

"mmm…mungkin tao kalau menjadi 'maid' kita..imut kali ya" ucap luhan tanpa berfikir kata-katanya itu akan membuat sang naga bangun (?)

"YAK!maksudmu apa luhann?" Tanya kris tidak terima jika namjachingunya yang imut itu –tao- dijadikan maid mereka

"a-a-aniyo…maksudku bukan 'maid' saperti pembantu rumah tangga" jawab luhan

"j-"

"maksudmu apa ge?" Tanya lay yang ternya memotong kata-kata yang mau diucapkan oleh kris.

'_aishhh….untung gw lagi baik..atau gak tuh si lay udah gw gantung di ujung monas(?)!'batin kris kesal_

"maksudku…mungkin akan menarik dan tao akan sangat lucu jika…ia melayani kita dengan baju 'maid' hehe" ucap luhan menjelaskan maksud 'maid'nya itu

Dengan seketika member semua member exo-m –minus tao—mulai membayangkan jika sang maknae,tao memakai baju maid dan melayani mereka sambil menunjukan aegyo-nya

"mmmm….mungkin menarik…" ucap chen dan xiumin berbarengan..

"boleh tuh dicoba"ucap kris sambil mengeluarkan aura pervert-nya

"yasudah..sini sini aku sudah menyiapkan rencana supaya tao bisa mendesah sambil memakai baju maid hehehe"ucap luhan dijawab oleh senyuman pervert dari ke-empat member lain –kecuali tao-dan mejelaskan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan

.

.

"ge~~ini dia es te- eh..kris ge k-k-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" gelagap tao sambil berjalan menuju kelima gege-nya yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat tv..

"gwenchana chagi...emm…tao-er , kami ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang..jadi duduklah"jawab kris sambil membantu tao memberi member lain es teh yang baru dibikin sang kekasihnya itu

.

.

Sesudah memberikan minuman yang dibuatnya , tao pun segera duduk di tempat yang tersisa sesuai perintah kris gegenya itu.

"mm….tao-ie…kamu suka cosplay gak?" Tanya luhan

"hah?cosplay?suka suka suka….wae geurae ge?"jawab tao bersemangat setelah mendengar kata cosplay.

"oohhh…aniyo besok kita akan mengadakan cosplay party di dorm kita sendiri sehabis schedule kita yang terakhir yang kalau gak salah setelah jam 3 sore..iya kan dduizhang?" seru luhan

"ne…betul itu luhan" jawab kris dengan wajah bersemangat

"ohhh…seru tuh…terus ge..kalian semua pakai baju apa?"Tanya tao kepada gege-gegenya itu sambil meminum es teh yang dibuatnya tadi.

"mm…kalau hyung pakai baju pahlawan bertopeng , luhan pakai baju _little prince_ , kris pakai baju pangeran , lay jadi cosplay nobita-nya doraemon , chen pakai baju pangeran juga sama seperti kris.."jawab xiumin sambil menjelaskan baju apa yang akan dipakai mereka

"eumm….kalau gitu tao pakai baju apa ya?"gumam tao sambil mem-_pout _ kan bibirnya

_'auww…kyeoptaaa'_ batin semua member exo-m kecuali tao pastinya

"eumm…gimana kalau tao pakai baju 'maid' aja?"tawar lay.

"eh…maid?baju maid kayak di kartu jepang?"Tanya tao

"mm…ne..gimana?"Tanya lay gugup.

Ke-lima gege pervert tersebut terlihat gugup menunggu jawaban dari tao..mereka berharap supaya tao mau memakai baju maid sesuai rencana mereka

"mmm…arraseo…tao akan pakai baju maid itu^^"jawab tao sambil tersenyum cerah

"arraseo..nanti gege kasih ke tao"ucap kris sambil tersenyum bahagia

"nee..hoammm…ge,tao mau tidur duluan ya^^selamat malam"ucap tao sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menuju kamar yang ia bagi bersama namjachingu tercinta

"ne"ucap kelima namja sambil tersenyum bahagia..

_Heumm…tomorrow must be the greatest day ever!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TBC

Hohohoho saya sengaja bikin TBC hahahaha

Gimana?penasaran tidak sama akan apa yang terjadi di esok hari?hehehe

Don't forget to write a comment

RCL please ^^

Note: di chapter 2 full NC loh huahahahaha…jadi comment sebanyak banyaknya ya supaya aku sebagai author terkece(?) bisa update secepatnya kehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : 'maid' for one day

Cast : EXO-M members

Pair : XiuTao , LuTao / HanTao , KrisTao / Taoris , LayTao , ChenTao

Genre : Yaoi

Rated : M (hehehe NC cuy NC haha #plakk)

Yuk NC scene nya dimulai yukk capcusss sebelum author kecehhh ini banyak bacot

_ Heumm…tomorrow must be the greatest day ever!_

_._

.

.

Krrriiiinnngggg krrrinnnggg krrrriingggg

"eungh.."

Terdengar lenguhan seorang namja manis karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara alarm yang diset-nya agar ia tidak telat untuk bangun.

Tuk..

Namja itu pun mematikan alarm-nya yang berderung dengan sangat keras lebih keras dari scream kai di MAMA dan ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalani _schedule_ nya bersama member exo-m yang lain.

.

"morning hyungdeul~"sapa namja manis yang bernama tao itu sambil tersenyum membuat aura innocentnya semakin keluar membuat member exo-m yang sudah berada di meja makan semakin tidak sabar untuk melihat tao berada di bawah mereka dan mendesah karena-*R:woi thorr lanjut dulu main NC aja A:iye sorry lupa kehehe*

"morning tao~~"sapa member yang dipanggil oleh tao hyungdeul itu dengan kompak

Tao pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah namjachingunya yang siapa lagi kalau bukan kris,namja blonde yang dimata fans itu sangat perfect dan memulai untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh eomma exo-m memulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang sampai…

"hyungdeul..tentang cosplay party yang kita adakan hari ini...kita hanya harus bercosplay atau ada acara lain?"Tanya tao sambil sesekali memakan makanannya

Member exo-m yang lain pun tersenyum senang(lebih tepatnya pervert kehehe) saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sang maknae yang dalam beberapa jam lagi akan terbaring dibawah mereka /R:weehh thoorr lanjut dulu elahh A:wkwkwk sipsip\

"ani…kita tidak hanya ber-cosplay saja tao-ie tapi kita juga akan bermain truth or dare-"ucap luhan yang terpotong oleh pertanyaan tao yang mendadak namun membuat hati mereka bahagia seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya

"yahh…masa truth or dare sih hyung L…itu kan permainan yang paling membosankan L"komen tao yang merasa tidak senang akan dilakukannya permainan truth or dare diacara cosplay mereka nanti

"tapi truth or dare yang akan kita mainkan ini bukan truth or dare yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak anak kecil…tapi yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa *smirk*"ucap luhan sekali lagi sambil memasang smirk dibibirnya

"e-eh?orang dewasa?maksudnya?"Tanya tao dengan wajah polosnya yang seperti anak kecil itu .

"hehehe…liat saja nanti tao…oh ya bajunya sudah ditaruh di kamarmu tadi oleh kris"kata luhan sambil meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"oohh?jinjja kris ge?kapan?"Tanya tao sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja blonde yang sekaligus namjachingunya itu

"ne..tadi sudah gege taruh saat kamu mandi chagi"ucao kris menjelaskan kapan ia menaruh pakaian cosplay tao

"ooohhh"gumam tao yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah puas bertanya(?) dan member exo-m pun memakan sarapan mereka denga senang!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Tapi bo'ong wkwkwk#ditendang readers#

Yuk lanjut

.

.

.

Sesudah schedule terakhir member exo-m pada hari itu..

backstage

"ahhh….akhirnya selesai brohh!"ucap chen sambil menekankan huruf 'H' yang berada di akhir kata yang dikatakannya

"kalau gitu ayo hyungdeul!kita cepat cepat balik ke dorm…tao tidak sabar kehehehe"girang tao sambil buru-buru ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya..

_'hehehe…today must be the gretest day ever!' _

.

.

2 jam kemudian

dorm(Living room)

"baiklah guys…ganti baju okay..lalu jangan lupa untuk balik lagi keruang tamu okay..lalu kita mulai acaranya"perintah kris yang langsung dituruti oleh member exo-m yang lain

.

.

chenmin room

"hyung…menurut hyung penampilan tao nanti gimana?"Tanya chen sambil mengancingkan bajunya

"he'll gonna looking so fuckable with that outfit"jawab xiumin sambil bersmirk ria hehehe

"hyung…mind your language please hehehe"

layhan room(ditambah kris )

"luhan ge"

"ne yixing-ah?"

"eummm…gege yakin tao gak bakal marah?"

"tao gak bakal marah yixing-ah…kalian belum tau aja tao kalau di kasur kayak gimana"ucap kris mendahului sebelum luhan angkat bicara..yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa eoh?#plakkk

Sementara Kristao room

"aigooo bajunya lucu…suka suka suka!"ucap tao girang sambil mengangkat-angkat bajunya dan bersiap-siap untuk memakai _maid outfitnya _tersebut dan memasangkan wig pada kepalanya

.

.

.

30 minutes later

living room

"aigoo tao lama banget sih"ucap lay tidak sabar

"sabar yixingie…untuk medapatkan sesuatu yang manis kita butuh penantian yang lama"ucap xiumin menenangkan lay yang mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"sok bijak lu ge"ucap chen blak-blakan

Pletakk

"diamlah kau"marah xiumin

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang membuat kelima member exo-m tersebut menoleh menuju sumber suara tersebut

"dui bu qi..mianhae kalo tao lama ge ganti bajunya "

Kata kata yang dikatakan oleh sumber suara tersebut membuat kelima member itu ternganga tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini

"n-ne g-g-g-gwenchana taoie"ucap kelima member exo-m tersebut kepada namja yang merupakan maknae exo-m dan merupakan namja yang sempat membuat mereka ternganga dan errr sedikit hilang kendali

Gimana tidak hilang kendali…bayangkan saja baju maid yang sekarang dipakai tao ini agak pendek sehingga memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus abistu putih lagi WOW banget deh pokoknya apalagi sekarang ini tao memakai wig curly berwarna hitam yang semakin membuat terlihat imut dan sexy.

Tao pun duduk di sebelah kris sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang secara tidak sengaja semakin membuat pahanya lebih terlihat dan membuat kelima member exo-m yang lain menjadi 'hard'

"oke gege ayo dimulai" ucap tao sambil tersenyum manis

"eumm ne..sepertinya agar lebih enak posisinya lebih baik kita duduk di lantai..gimana?"usul lay memecah keheningan yang terjadi karena member exo-m yang lain –kecuali tao- yang agak ternganga karena posisi duduk tao

Member lain pun mengganguk dan mulai mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk di lantai.

Mereka pun akhirnya sudah mencari posisi yang enak dan mulai untuk bermain truth or dare versi 'mereka'

"ok..rulenya apa aja ge?"Tanya tao kepada luhan karena luhan adalah orang yang mengusulkan permainan ini

"well…kita hanya bermain truth or dare biasa namun kita harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dan dengan senang hati untuk melakukan dare ynag disuruh atau jika semua truth atau dare yang disuruh atau ditanyakan tidak mau dijawab dan dilakukan…orang tersebut terpaksa untuk meminum soju yang sudah ditambahkan 'sesuatu' oleh aku dan chen agar permainan ini lebih seru…got it?"jelas luhan panjang kali lebar (?)

"got it luhan-ah/luhan ge"

"well let's start the game"ucap kris

.

.

.

.

"oke sekarang kita akan menentukan giliran untuk memutar botol ini"ucap luhan

"bagaimana kalau kau saja han..kan kamu yang mengusulkan permainan ini"usul xiumin yang dibarengi dengan anggukan member yang lain bahwa mereka setuju dengan usul xiumin

"arraseo aku akan memutar duluan"

Luhan pun memutar botol tersebut dan botol itu berhenti di….

"Lay!"

"oke yixing…truth or dare?"Tanya luhan

"mmm…truth"jawab lay

"eumm..waktu suho ulangtahun..apa yang kau beri kepadanya?"Tanya luhan

"e-eh?a-aku hanya memberinya cincin dan ucapan ge"

"yakin?"

"iya!"

"terus waktu itu hunnie bilang kepadaku kalau kau meminjam beberapa sex toys,tali,lube kepada sehun..bisa tolong dijelaskan barang-barang itu untuk apa?"Tanya luhan sambil terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi muka lay

"eeunggh.."

"ayoo yixing-ah jawab…atau tidak kau harus meminum soju ini hehehe"ujar chen

"eumm…arraseo!aku tidak hanya memberi suho hyung cincin dan ucapan…aku juga melakukan 'itu' dengan menggunakan barang-barang tersebut!puas kalian?"ucap lay sebal karena mau tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar

"uuu…nafsunya…sampe bawa-bawaa tali segala"celetuk chen

"hahahaha…ciee lay horny haha"goda kris

"diamlah!"ketus lay

"arraseo…lay putar botolnya"suruh luhan

"ne"

Permainan mereka pun berlanjut..ssatu-satu member exo-m pun mulai meminum soju dangan tambahan obat perangsang yang dicampur oleh chen dan luhan.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua sudah agak mabuk dan eung..terangsang

Saatnya giliran chen untuk memutar botol tersebut.

Dengan keadaan mabuk pun chen memutarnya..dan botol tersebut menunjuk ke…

Tao!

'aahh finally..tao kena juga' batin kelima member exo-m

"truth or dare taozi?"

"dare!"

'yess!gotcha!'batin kelima member tersebut senang

"arraseo..hyung tantang kau untuk mencium luhan"

Ucapan chen disambut senang oleh luhan tapi disambut dengan buruk oleh kris

"MWO?ANDWAE"ucap kris tidak senang

Chen pun mendakati kris dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya..kata-kata yang dibisikkan chen membuat kris tersenyum dan membolehkan tao untuk mencium luhan

Tao pun merangkak kearah luhan dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher luhan

Tao mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan luhan

Saat jarak antara mereka sudah sangat kecil,tao mulai mencium luhan.

Awalnya mereka hanya berciuman yang hanya terdiri(?) oleh lumatan lumatan saja..tapi lama-lama nafsu mereka pun meningkat

Tao pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pangkuan luhan membuat junior mereka bersentuhan dan menghasilkan desahan dari mulut luhan serta tao

Keempat member exo-m yang lain pun hanya bisa meneteskan air liur mereka saat melihat adegan dimana tao sudah berbaring dibawah luhan dengan kakinya yang terpampang dengan jelas Karena sudah tidak sabar..keempat member lainnya pun langsung memberi kode kepada luhan dan membawa tao ke kamar kristao karena kamar kristao merupakan kamar terbesar di dorm mereka

.

.

Kristao room

BRUKK

Karena sudah termakan oleh nafsu dan sedikit efek dari obat perangsang tersebut tao pun dihempaskan ke tempat tidur oleh luhan

"arraseo kita atur urutannya ne"usul luhan

"gw eomma exo-m jadi gw yang pertama!"

"ani gw yang paling tua jadi gw yang pertama"

"wehh gw namjachingunya jadi gw dong yang pertama"  
"gw yang ngusulin permainan ini jadi gw dong yang pertama"

"gw yang nyampurin minumannya jadi gw dong yang pertama!"

Tao yang tertidur sambil menonton aksi adu mulut antara kelima gege-nya pun merasa bosan dan akhirnya ia pun angkat mulut…

"YA!DIAM!daripada rebut kayak gini aku aja yang atur…kelompok pertama kris ge sama lay ge kelompok dua baru xiumin ge,chen ge,dan luhan ge…gimana?"usul tao yang sedikit membuat suasana yang tadinya berisik menjadi agak tenang.

"eumm arraseo"jawab kelima member exo-m setuju

Xiumin,chen,dan luhan pun segera keluar dari kamar agar kris dan lay agak leluasa untuk melakukan 'itu' dangan tao

"okay tao let's get started"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huahahaha saya potong dulu ya readers hehehe full nc-nya gak jadi chapter 2 deh tapi chapter 3 huahahaha #dipukul masal

Lebih banyak review lebih cepat update lebih cepat baca nc-nya huahahahaha!

Yuk saya bales review nya :

putchanC : yak ini sudah dilanjut chapter 2 '-')-b

LeeRaeTaoRis : sudah dilanjut chapter 2 nya horee '-')-b haha iya dong taoie pasti akan terlihat cantik dan mempesona siapa dulu dong saudaranya author /ngarep/ hehe ne gomawo fightingnya

PrinceTae : tolong jangan cekek saya ._. hehe mian chapter ini gak jadi full nc terlalu panjang nanti hahaha tao disini jadi uke untuk semua member exo-m hehe…mesukin exo-k?wehh twelvesome dong?jangan ah kasian taonya nanti kesakitan -_-v

rarega18 : iya tao bakal begituan sama gegenya haha sixsome hehe iya iya nanti aku bikini lagi ya ff taoris atau gak yang berbau(?) tao jadi uke hehe dan review kamu yang sebelumnya masuk kok…wehh jangan nosebleed dulu ini belum dimulai hoho tao bakal ncan sama semuanya kan berbagi itu indah (?)..makasih daebaknya hehe

ichi : haha tao oppa bakal imut nan cantik kayak authornya #dibunuh tao ._.v

daralummav : ini sudah dilanjutt kok...tapi kalau boleh Tanya…kok username mu familiar ya?

imroooatus : tao tuh gak polos soalnya dia tuh masih pake baju #ngeekk ini sudah dilanjut

Naga merah : ini udah dilanjut kok J lemonanya chapt 3 ya mian author undur hehe ._.v

baby ziren : hehe makasih..ne ini sudah dilanjut

hyourriieeee : iya dong bikin penasaran itu seru '-')—b

454 : tao itu nggak polos kan dia masih pake baju tapi dia itu innocent hehe ._.kadar kepolosan tao itu lebih rendah daripada anak bayi (berapa yak?) wehh jangan muter muter nanti pusing loh..hehe ncnya next chapter ya aku undur hehe

Kopi Luwak : hehe uke tao huahahaha ncnya next chapter yo

Kim –Jung- Hyewon : hehe iya dong! Hidup pervert! NC nya sama semua member exo-m bukan sama kris doang ncnya next chapter ya aku undur

makasihbanyak ya yang udah baca dan review :) kamsahamnida


End file.
